123Bramblepelt123's Warrior Cats Challenge
by Ravenstar Of Riverclan
Summary: I will be trying out this challenge! I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to try out the challenge, too. (I don't own warrior cats, but I did create the characters in my story!)


**This is for 123Bramblepelt123's warrior cats challenge! If you want to try it out, here's the link! **** s/6134444/1/123Bramblepelt123-s-Warrior-Cat-Challenge**

**A cat who wants to live in the Twolegs Place instead of the forest**

Mistshadow sighed as she stepped back through the Thunderclan camp entrance, empty pawed, as usual. _I'm so useless... I'm not good at anything and none of the cats really seem to like me,_ she thought. Her thoughts wondered to the Twoleg Place as she walked into the warrior's den and laid down in her nest, quickly falling asleep.

_She awoke in a strange place... It definitely wasn't the forest. She looked around her strange new surroundings and spotted something she had never come close to before. A twoleg. Was she inside a twoleg nest? Smiling, the twoleg walked over to her and picked her up gently. She panicked at first and squirmed around in its arms. It sat down on a weird looking object; she wasn't exactly sure what it was. As it held her, it stroked her softly and carefully. Purring quietly, she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of its strange paws rubbing her. _Wait, what am I doing? I'm a warrior, not a kittypet! _she thought. But, the twoleg seemed so friendly and nice, unlike most of her clanmates, and she relaxed. _I could get used to this,_ she thought happily, sighing in contemptment. Slowly, everything started fading away..._

When Mistshadow woke up, she looked around, confused. _That was just a dream..._ she thought, sighing. She stretched and stood up. _But what do I do now? I know I probably can't catch anything while hunting..._ Her thoughts wandered to the dream that she had the previous night. _I wonder if being a kittypet would be so... easy. No one would judge me..._ she thought and walked out of the den, heading towards the camp entrance.

"Hey, Mistshadow, where are you going?" a voice asked and she turned around, identifiying the cat as Cedarheart.

"Oh, I was going to go hunting..." she mewed, praying to Starclan that he wouldn't want to come with her.

"Okay, be safe! I'm about to go on a border patrol!" he exclaimed cheerfully as he walked away. She sighed in relief and walked out of the entrance and headed into the forest. Her mind thought about many different things as she walked around the forest.

When Mistshadow finally came back to reality, she found herself very close to the Twoleg Place and gasped. Out of curiousity, she walked over to the nearest fence and jumped onto it. _Should I really be doing this?_ she thought, doubting herself. _Nobody will ever find out..._ she argued in her mind and plopped down onto the grass of the twoleg's backyard. She looked around nervously and almost noticed immediatly a plump cat sitting on the grass in front of her, watching her curiously.

"Hello?" she asked the cat, hoping it wouldn't be hostile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not anger in her voice, but curiousity.

"Well... I'm not sure myself. Have you ever heard of the four clans?"

"Yeah! They sound scary! You should be careful, they eat cats!" the young she-cat mewed, her eyes widening.

"No they don't! I am from one of the clans, Thunderclan. My name is Mistshadow, what is yours?" The she-cat took a moment to answer; she was surprised and a bit scared.

"I'm Ginger..." she mewed, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Do you mind if I stay here for awhile?"

"I guess not..."

Mistshadow and Ginger spent the day talking and having fun. She was a little scared when a twoleg came out and saw her. But, the twoleg seemed friendly, and it left a bowl of food that Ginger convinced her to try. They didn't taste half bad to her. Finally, when the sun was beginning to set, she had to leave.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" Mistshadow asked, not really wanting to leave the twoleg nest.

"Of course! You can come anytime!" Ginger mewed happily. The kittypet had taken a liking to her, and they became friends quickly. She sighed as she walked away from her new friend, and the life she wanted to live.

When she made it back to camp, the moon was starting to come up in the sky. She was about to step into the warriors den when Cedarheart stepped out of it, looking frantic.

"There you are! I was getting worried!" the tom mewed. "But... You don't have any prey..." He sniffed her suspicisouly and his eyes widened. "You've been at the Twoleg Place! You smell like a kittypet!" he growled loudly. Cloudstar came out of his den.

"What's going on?" he mewed calmly.

"She smells like a kittypet! She has been gone all day!" Cedarheart growled, his claws unsheathing slightly.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Cloudstar asked the she-cat, still in a calm voice, but his fur raised.

"Nothing! You have no proof; I was just hunting!" she growled, a bit scared.

"You left to go 'hunting' this morning! Now it's night! You came back with _nothing_!" Cedarheart accused. A few cats had stepped into the clearing out of curiousity and some of them growled in anger, while the others just looked confused.

"Fine! You know what? I _did_ go to the Twoleg Place, and I _liked_ it! A twoleg would be nicer than every single one of you! Ever since I was a kit, nobody has liked me, and I'm not good at hunting and fighting," she paused and looked around, hatred in her eyes. "Well, now I'm leaving. I don't care anymore. I'll find a better home where someone actually likes me," Before any cat could say anything or do anything, she ran out of the camp.

"Don't ever come back, traitor!" some cats yowled and she flattened her ears as she ran. _I don't feel... right. But, it doesn't matter now. Cloudstar will warn all the other clans and tell them that I'm a traitor..._ She almost ran into a fence because she wasn't paying a lot of attention, but she managed to stop herself in time. She jumped on the fence and looked for any sign of Ginger. _She'll let me stay with her..._ she thought as she walked across the fence.

"Mistshadow?" a famaliar voice called, sounding shocked. It was Ginger, and she was sitting in her backyard. She sighed in relief and jumped into Ginger's garder; her legs were exhausted.

"Hello... Um..." she mewed, not exactly sure how to ask the kittypet that she wanted to stay with her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head, concern clear in her eyes for her new friend.

"Well... Warriors of the clans aren't really supposed to be in the Twoleg Place, and one of my clanmates caught me. But then I told them that I was leaving forever, and now I don't have a place to stay..." she explained.

"Twoleg?"

"Twolegs are those pink things that keep you in their dens," she explained.

"Oh, you mean humans!" she exclaimed. "Hm... Ooh, I know! I bet my owner wouldn't mind having another cat! Do you want to live with me?" she asked hopefully. She nodded.

"That would be amazing!" she exclaimed happily and relaxed. Ginger smiled and walked up to the glass door and started yowling loudly.

"Come on, join in! We have to get her attention!" she mewed before starting to yowl again. Mistshadow hesitated, but walked up beside her and began yowling, too.

Soon, a twoleg opened up the door. Ginger went in the house and looked at Mistshadow and then to the twoleg. The human was smiling and picked her up. Her eyes widened.

"Don't worry, she's not going to hurt you," Ginger mewed and followed the twoleg that was carrying her. The twoleg sat her down next to a bowl of food pellets and water. She took a bite of food and then lapped some water.

_I think I'm going to enjoy living here..._


End file.
